Brawl Rulebook/Actions
General= The actions a player may perform through their Brawler can be defined by the following: Attack, Release Attack, Target, Switch, Retreat and Guard. Normal Attack Normal Attacks are also known as the Default Action and will be carried out automatically while the player gives no commands. Should a player choose to perform an action but cannot meet the requirements for the chosen action a Normal Attack will be carried out automatically instead. Release Attack Release Attacks are a special type of attack that can deal greater damage or inflict status changes or buffs on units on the battlefield. Release Attacks are further explained in the next tab as the action can fall into multiple categories. Target Targeting is an action the player can perform for a small fraction of their Action Cost and simply changes the target a Brawler is currently attacking to another. As Lead Brawlers may have 3 possible attack targets instead of 2, the Target option can be divided into Target Left and Target Right referring to the possible target options and their relative position to each other. One should know that in SkyGame an opposing position is targeted and not the Brawler themselves meaning that if the opposing target should change their position the new occupant of that position will be attacked instead. This includes Switching, Retreating and Replacing. Switch Switching is performed by two neighbouring Brawlers and will cost both affected characters Energy in order to perform the action. This means that a Switch can only be performed if both Brawlers have sufficient Energy otherwise they will continue performing their set action. The switch will always be indicated by a Wing Brawler and will take up their turn meaning a switch may be performed and the Lead Brawler may still carry out a different action during the same round. Should both Brawlers be able to switch requirement wise but one of the involved Brawlers is forbidden from switching by Status Effects the initiator of the Switch will skip their turn. Retreat Retreating is the act of a Brawler moving from the Frontline into the Backrow and switching positions with a linked character. The cost to perform the Retreat action is only paid by the retreating character and so a sufficient fund of Energy is required before doing so. Should the retreating Brawler be linked to more than 1 character, options to specify which position is taken over will be made available. On the other side the previous Support will now receive actions to engage in Battle and is treated as a Brawler. Guard Guarding is the act of a Wing Brawler sacrificing their own health in order to protect their Lead Brawler. When guarding the enemy will engage in battle with the guarding character instead of their Lead Brawler target. A Guard is performed for an entire round and the action will be set back to a Normal Attack unless another action is queued up for the character. Since switching can only be initiated by a Wing Brawler no conflicts will arise that may interrupt the Guard. Furthermore like the previously mentioned actions a Guard requires Energy in order to be carried out. |-|Release Attacks=Release Attacks can be carried out from a Brawler in the Frontrow by accumulating and removing Energy equal to that Brawler's Release Cost. The difference between Normal Attacks and Release Attacks is that the later may have an additional damage factor or effect whereas for Normal Attacks the factor is 1. There are also many different types of Release Attack that vary in the range of targets they can affect. The different types of Release Attacks are listed as follows: Pierce Release, Wide Release, Launch Release and Pursuit Release. These Attacks will be explained in detail in the next paragraph. There are more special cases which however cannot be carried out by a Brawler themselves, such as Team Release and Colossal Release. Pierce Release is a type of attack that will apply its effects not only to a single target but to all its linked characters. Wide Release'''s allow Brawlers to even hit targets that are generally out of range by attacking all characters of the Frontline. Launch and '''Pursuit Releases differ from the previous two Releases as they only affect attacks carried out in succession. For Launch Releases damage of the user will be as stated however the following attack on the launched target will be boosted while also the target's ability to dodge and block the attack will be negated. On the other side Pursuit Releases, which only gain their pursuit bonus on an active combo attacks, can be activated twice (second time for free, also first attack must make contact) if the attack continues to build up a combo. The combo counter will also increase for each successful attack meaning this type of Release Attack will work well together with Launch Releases. |-|Team Attacks=Third tab content goes here. |-|Colossal Release=Third tab content goes here. |-|Mark of the Colossus=Final Move then destroy Colossus.